


在一起之后的小日常

by Legal_Kid



Category: Produce101 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legal_Kid/pseuds/Legal_Kid





	在一起之后的小日常

【偶练x你】关于在床上时的他

ver.黄明昊

小孩就是小孩，正处于面对禁果的味道容易上瘾的年纪。每次小孩想要了，就趴到你身上又蹭又撒娇，如果还不行，就用强的。

也许是经常见你在他身下被cao哭而且没有丝毫还手之力，还是会有点于心不忍（算他还有点良心）所以偶尔会把你捞起来放在自己身上，让你缓缓坐下去，自己动（exm？）。

这个姿势总是让皱缩的内壁更加与他贴合不说，甚至每一次都能探到更深的地方。顶到你头脑发懵的求饶，小孩自己则是扶着你的腰舒服的不行。看着你快撑不住了，才会坐起身将你紧抱在怀里，安慰似的吻吻你被他啃肿的唇瓣，轻咬两下你敏感的耳垂。

“昊昊超喜欢这个样子的姐姐～”

ver.范丞丞

你们的第一次是你主动的。他福西西是出了名的疼媳妇儿，总在想碰你，却又怕你疼的边缘试探，结果反被你率先推在了床上。

舞台上超A的范泽言，在你面前却多半都是福西西。当然也是因为你本就比较强势，在各方面都这样，做的时候也是女上位的次数会更多一点。

但他好像不那么满意于被女孩子强上的样子，总会耍点小聪明，趁着你刚睡醒还在犯懵的时候抢先一步把你压在身下cao弄。特别喜欢你在他身下，用软软糯糯的声音喊他“丞哥……轻一点……”

只不过总是适得其反，一撒娇他就更加卖力的顶弄，甚至有时候还把你直接弄晕了过去。等到你扶着酸疼的腰再醒过来，又变回了可爱的福西西，“媳妇儿乖，过来丞丞给你揉揉腰。”

“……你先让我把衣服穿上行不行”

ver.毕雯珺

如果你真以为他fsr像是外界所说的什么「清心寡欲」「爱撒娇」「话少」那可就真的绝了。

或许是正值血气方刚的年纪，欲求不满 用来形容毕雯珺实在太贴切了。各种各样奇奇怪怪的play你都被迫试过，没办法，他实在很有招。

指不定是玩悠悠球的原因，那双大手生的确实灵性。在你胸前的柔软上几番作乱，就能引得你下身泛滥成灾。虽说他的利器也很厉害，但在那之前，你可能更加畏惧一些他每次探进去的指尖。

从身后塞进来的巨物就已经让你招架不住，可他甚至不会放过你可怜的后穴。经受着前后夹击，你的体力永远耗尽的很快。

“再来一次吧媳妇儿。你得练练体力。”

ver.陈立农

没有人会不喜欢一口台湾腔的可爱贝贝农。他成天就喜欢跟在你身边傻笑，你自然是没有理由会拒绝他的任何问题。

“姐姐～农农要抱抱”好，抱。“姐姐，农农想喝草莓牛奶”好，买。“姐姐，农农想要亲亲。”好，啾。“姐姐，农农想要你。”好，给……？！

如果不是你正被他禁锢在床上，腰间的衣服被缓缓撩起的感觉过分真实，那今天大概也会被可爱的陈立农骗过去。

或许你知道披着兔子皮的大尾巴狼吗？哝，看看现在在你身上啃来啃去的男孩子，哪里还有撒娇要亲亲时的稚嫩。以前还担心说会不会是个内衣扣都不会解的小傻瓜。

只是当下，应该先考虑着一会儿怎么让他轻点吧。

ver.林彦俊

先前身边的朋友都在问说，你和林彦俊两个A爆的人究竟在床上该怎么相处。实不相瞒，因为你们谁都不肯退让，到现在还是两个没经人事的雏儿。原因挺好笑的——你俩都不愿意在下面。

大概是你们同居快一个月的时候，他们公司聚会，他喝了不少酒。等回到家已经全然醉成了小橘的模样，趴在你的肩头蹭了蹭，“唔……脑婆……想要……” 老天爷啊，你的少女心瞬间就爆炸了，自己的男人也太可爱了吧！这么好的机会怎么能不上呢是吧！

林橘被你半哄半骗的拉上了床，脱衣到解皮带你直接一气呵成，女上男下的体位让你成就感十足。撑着他的腹肌上下运动，却一点点的觉得体内的肉/棒开始变粗变烫，吞吐也开始变得有些困难。“呼呼……额嗯……小橘，我累了…”你软下了腰，刚想趴在他的胸口休息一下，却被刚刚一直神志不清的人一个用劲反压在了身下，“啊——痛！”

随着这股力量，埋在你体内的分身仿佛差点就要把你顶穿，生理泪水划过眼角，在下一秒就被他吻上来的唇瓣含进了嘴里，“和林橘玩够了吗？该换我了。”不知何时清醒过来的林彦俊嘴角带着一丝玩味，哪里还看得见小橘的影子……一刻不停的深顶简直要把你撞碎，下身传来次怕次怕的水声让你脸红不已。

被制霸教育的感觉怎么样呢？反正第二天醒来的时候，仍埋在下身的粗长可能不会让你有时间想好答案。


End file.
